


Football (Of the British variety)

by WeasleyLover10



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Also v in love with Taron Egerton, F/M, Pumped for Kingsman 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: Taron and his co-star Louisa watch the Wales v. Belgium game.





	

“Galahad. Meet Guinevere.”

Merlin gestured towards the young woman, who offered her hand in a greeting.

“Pleasure to finally meet you Galahad. I’ve heard a lot about you from Lancelot.”

Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin, otherwise known as Galahad, took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

“The pleasure’s all mine Guinevere.”

Guinevere rolled her eyes.

* * *

“Report to the departure point in 15 minutes Guinevere.”

“Copy Merlin.”

She finished buttoning her brown tweed bespoke suit when there was a light knock on the hotel room door.

“You shouldn’t be here Eggsy. We have work to do in 10 minutes.” She said as he walked confidently into her room.

“I just wanted to talk before we go on mission.”

It had been almost two years since they had met and after all this time together on missions and the like, the relationship had become something more than simply friendship.

“This one is going to be tough and I have some things that I want to say.” He said, rocking on his heels.

“Eggsy…” She said as she flitted around the room gathering the rest of her things.

“Hear me out.” He said sitting down on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

She hesitated before gracefully sitting down next to him.

“You…you make me so happy, more than I know how to describe. I can’t breathe when I’m not with you and I just want to be with you.”

“Please don’t.” She whispered.

“I know you Sarah Williams. I know you. You love me just as much as I love you.” He placed a hand on her cheek.

She tore away from him, walking away from the bed.

“Stop.”

“Admit it. You love me. Why won’t you just say it? Last night wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t.”

“That was a mistake.”

Eggsy scoffed.

“Mistake my arse, love.”

“You don’t know how I feel Gary Unwin. Don’t tell me how I feel.”

“What’s so wrong with being in love with me?!” He demanded, his voice rising.

“It’s a weakness. Why must I automatically be in love with the male agent that I spend all my time with?! Is it because I’m a woman?! It’s fucking ridiculous!” She yelled, pacing angrily.

“It’s not a weakness! Love isn’t a weakness, if anything it makes you stronger. It’s taken all I have to admit my feelings to you and I’d thank you not to belittle them.” He said, standing in front of her to stop her aggressive pacing.

With that last comment all the fight went out of her.

“That was unkind of me. I’m sorry.”

Eggsy reached for her again, wrapping an arm around her waist so he could drag her to him. She rested her hands on his chest as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“I do, truly, love you.” He said quietly.

She kissed his lips gently before they were interrupted.

“Guinevere. Galahad. Time to go.”

Thankful that neither of them had their glasses on, meaning Merlin couldn't see them, Eggsy pulled away from her tender kiss.

“On our way.” Sarah responded, removing herself from Eggsy’s hold.

She grabbed her hand gun that was sitting on the bed side table and put it in her holster.

“Let’s move Galahad.”  


* * *

They were completely cornered. Both of their umbrellas had been comprised and they were desperately running out of bullets. They had no choice but to take drastic action.

“Galahad?”

“Yeah love?”

“Before we do this, you’re right.”

Eggsy’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Right about what?”

“Everything. I love you too you know. And if we make it out of this I plan on proving it to you.”

She couldn’t help but grin as Eggsy’s eyes lit up with happiness.

“Does that mean I get to fuck you in the arse?” He asked teasingly.

“Oh shut it.” She responded playfully.

He grinned.

“On three.” He stated.

On his count they sprung into action, working as a team as they fought for their lives.

Eventually, it was over. They had won. Panting heavily they looked at each other.

Eggsy’s suit was ripped in several places and there was a bad gash on his forehead. Sarah too, hadn’t faired very well with the blouse under her blazer showing an indecent amount of her bra , not to mention her split lip that was bleeding pretty badly.

In only a few stride Sarah had crossed the floor to reach him, yanked him in by his tie and kissed him fiercely, bust lip be damned. They remained that way for a few moments until they both surfaced gasping for air.

“I love you Taron—WAIT SHIT. I TAKE IT BACK. NO!!”

“Cut! Thank you for that Lou. Re-set!”

Taron tightened his hold around Louisa.

“Well done darling.”

“Shut up Egerton.” She said kissing Taron happily, nipping at his lips playfully.

“Yes, yes make more work for the make-up department you two.” Matthew Vaughn said as he grabbed Taron by the back of his jacket, forcing the couple apart.

“No more kissing you randy kids unless that camera is rolling. We’ll start again when the stars are on their marks.”

* * *

Louisa had finally managed to snag Taron’s snapback off of his head and happily placed it snugly on her own, it clashed with her blue baggy neppy shirt and jeans but she didn’t care.

“You’re mad you know that don’t you?” Taron responded finger combing his hat hair with the hand that was not currently laced with hers.

“That’s why you love me.”

“I do. It’s true.” He said kissing her temple.

When they finally crossed the threshold of the studio lot into the parking lot Louisa couldn’t help but feel relieved.

“FREEDOM!” She yelled. Today had been a long day.

“Come on then Braveheart! The game’s on in two hours.” He said tugging her towards his car.

She fastened her seatbelt and immediately rested her sock clad feet on the dash.

“Tar. Two hours is so long though. I mean we can eat somewhere but I just want pizza! It’s cheat day!”

“Then call in a pizza and we’ll pick up some beers on the way home. But trust me. We need the two hours.”

She sighed heavily but was surprised when Taron responded by placing a hand on her thigh. She looked at him from the side to see that he wasn’t even trying to suppress a grin.

After they picked up the pizza, they stopped at the nearest convenience store to the pizza place.

“Wine or beer?” Taron asked as Louisa twisted her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

“Beer duh.”

“Whatever m’lady wants.” He said leaning forward to grab a six pack of the cheapest beer there.

While they were at the register Louisa could hear a commotion from outside.

“Ah bloody hell.” She said. Why did this always happen?

“What?”

“Tabloids.”

Taron glanced towards the door and grimaced.

“Alright let’s just move quickly and we’ll be home in no time.”

He gripped her hand tightly as he led her out of the store.

“Taron. Taron. How long have you been dating your co-star?”

“Louisa! Did you get the role in Kingsman because of your relationship with Taron?”

“Taron, how serious is this relationship? Will you end things after shooting is over?”

“Taron.” Louisa said nervously.

“I know Love. Just get in the car.”

Louisa opened the door and got in quickly while Taron shielded her. He then hurried to the driver’s side door attempting to cover his own face from their cameras.

They drove away quickly, Taron’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

“Why can’t we just live our life?” Louisa sighed.

“I don’t know Cariad. Wish I did.” He said, linking his pinky with hers.

* * *

As they stood in the kitchen munching on pizza, The Sound by The 1975 came on.

“Oh! I love this song!” She exclaimed offering a hand to Taron.

He took it good naturedly, laughing at her. He spun her in a circle before wrapping an arm around her waist as they shuffled quickly to the music.

“Well I know when you’re around cause I know the sound; I know the sound, of your heart.” Taron sang quietly as he twirled them around.

Sarah jokingly slid down Taron’s body, her hands trailing over his chest and down his thighs as she repeated the lyrics Taron just had.

“Oi!” He said smirking suggestively at her.

She smiled as she slithered back up and draped her arms around his neck. He gently kissed the crown of her head as she tucked her head onto his shoulder.

They continue to dance for the remainder of the song. When it ended Taron gently nudged her chin up with his pointer finger and kissed her lips. She bit her bottom lip when he pulled away.

“Don’t stop.” She whispered quietly, her lips still brushing his lightly.

“I’m sorry Cariad but the game’s about to start.”

“You’re seriously going to pick a football match over making-out with me?” She said scratching the nape of his neck.

“Don’t hate me but yes. Yes I will.”

“Tarrooonnnn.” She said slipping her hand under his shirt and jumper and caressed his hip bone.

“Not now darling. Come on. The game.” He said, peeling her hand off of him and dragging her to the sofa.

“Ugh fine. I’ll grab the beer.”

“You’re the best Cariad.”

“Yeah yeah.”

She grabbed the beer from the fridge and plopped it on the table.

“Where ya going?”

“Changing!”

She walked into her bedroom and rifled through Taron’s drawer in her dresser. She pulled out his Welsh Dragons jersey and walked towards the open door. Because she and Taron had only been dating for about 8 and a half months they had yet to actually have sex. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to tease him. She smiled to herself as she could feel Taron’s eyes on her through the open doorway.

“That’s my shirt.” He said as she walked back into the room.

She grabbed a beer, opened the bottle and took a swig.

“I’m aware.” She said taking another sip.

His eyes trailed up her long bare legs as she stretched out across from him.

“Still want to watch the game?” She asked fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

His face morphed into a frown.

“You’re a very mean person you know that?”

She laughed at him and reached for her beer.

* * *

“Come on boys! COME ON!”

“Whooo!!” Sarah yelled as time expired.

Taron too was screaming and ran around the room with joy. He took a selfie with his first raised in joy as Sarah laid down on the floor, exhausted from how emotional the game had been.

“Darling!”

“Passed out on the floor.”

Taron skidded next to her and swung his legs over her so that he was straddling her. She shivered at the feeling of his jeans against her panties.

“The game’s over now.” Taron said, his voice dropping down an octave.

His hands ran up her thighs, raising the hem of his shirt so that he could play with the straps of her panties.

“What are you thinking love?” She asked quietly, wrapping a hand in his shirt and pulling him closer to her.

“I’m thinking, let’s have some fun.” His lips grazing hers.

“Sounds brilliant to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back for a bit! Got some things in the works so hopefully I get them out soon


End file.
